Working Title
by Anna Victoria
Summary: Not sure where I want to go with this yet. But I know there will be an EPIC love triangle. I wanted to write the characters more maturely. M rating for future chapters. YukixTohruxKyo


Untitled:

By Anna Victoria

A/N: So this is an alternate universe/separate reality. I wanted to write the characters in a much more mature light. There will be many elements from the anime and manga that I will incorporate but otherwise this story is completely original. Not sure where I'm going with this yet. Also, this is just the first draft. R/R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of fruits basket but this story is completely mine.

Prologue:

In a heavily wooded area, in a very rich community, a small house stood, dark and cold. It had been that way for many years, the previous tenants leaving only dim memories with in its halls. The house stood there, watching the season's change, the trees growing around it, becoming taller and taller with each passing year. Now and then a lone handy man would make the trek from its much larger sister house to cut the grass, replace roof shingles, and fallen off siding. The gardens surrounding the area were in desperate need of a kind touch to trim the hedges and to pull the weeds that were chocking the delicate flowers hidden underneath. The house, far from the main road, was easily over looked by any one who drove by. An old, red "For Sale by Owner" sign leaned against a rusty mail box, covered by green over growth. Years ago, that house had been a lively place, filled with laughter and love. The smell of fragrant flowers had surrounded the area like a soft shell, an occasional whiff of something delicious baking in the oven escaping.

Every day was the same to the old house. The sun rose and set. The birds made their nests to raise their young then left for warmer climates. The snow would fall then melt. The rain would find its way through the cracks. Dust settled on white sheets that covered out dated furniture. It seemed as if it had fulfilled its purpose long ago. It was content on being forgotten. It would disintegrate, piece by piece and return to the earth. Or, it would have.

On a very different day, a day that was unseasonably warm, a very sure footed girl with only a green duffel bag to her name took the old for sale sign from its resting place and slung it over her shoulders.

"You're still here." She said to herself as she peered down the gravel driveway. The house saw her looking at it with wide, excited eyes. Her dark brown hair hung free around her shoulders. She wore dark boots, jeans, and a durable jacket. She looked as if she had been traveling for a very long time. The dog tags hanging from her duffel bags read "HONDA". The house creaked in excitement, the foundation groaned as if it were sighing. It wouldn't be alone for much longer.

Chapter One

The house staff seemed a little confused and shocked as they walked past the young woman that stood in the door way. She was dirty, mud caked the bottom of her boots. Her duffel bag, covered in debris and dust. She stood, smiling at them, a for sale sign in her hand, as if she belonged there.

"Hi! I'm looking for Yuki Sohma!" She yelled out, addressing everyone with in hearing distance. Her blue eyes looked at the man who had answered the door; the tilt of her head was questioning why he wasn't saying anything.

"Um, excuse me Miss?"

"My name is Honda. Tohru Honda. I'm looking for Yuki Sohma. Is he around?" She smiled sweetly at the man.

"Uh, oh, one moment please." The man quickly scurried away and set off to find the master. He turned back to the young woman, "Please wait here," then left again.

Tohru closed the door behind her, the for sale sign dropped from her hands with a loud clank along with her duffel bag. Inside the bag contained everything she needed to live. She had been on the road for a very long time and hadn't settled in one place for long since high school. She even did a two year stint in the army only so that she could travel the world with out actually having to pay for it. The toll of her travels began to show themselves recently, however, when every morning she woke up, she was just a little more tired then she should be, her feet ached just a little more than the day before. She needed to take a break. Tohru had headed back to the one place where she felt at home. She hadn't step foot in this house in seven years.

Her father died when she was three years old from pneumonia and her mother died after getting hit with a car her freshman year of high school, she was only fourteen. She had no younger brothers or sisters to look after or older ones to take her in. Her parents were the black sheep of their families so no one on either side had wanted the extra mouth to feed, except for one person. Tohru's grandfather, Hiro, the father to her mother. He was the only one to ever defend Tohru's parents and the way they lead their lives. They weren't bad people just unaccepted by society. Tohru's mother was a Yankee in her younger years while Tohru's father was disowned from his family after marrying her so young. Regardless of how they met or how young they were, they were loving, kind, and adored their daughter beyond measure. Tohru's grandfather was the only once that accepted them.

Hiro was the grounds keeper for the Sohma family estate since he was a junior in high school. He was best friends and class mates with Akito Sohma, who would one day, become the head of the Sohma family. Hiro lost his father to leukemia the first day of junior year, then his mother a month later to heart break. Having no where else to go, Akito offered him a job as grounds keeper only after Hiro refused to move in with out some type of repayment. Akito had built a house on the edge of the Sohma property, the same house that Hiro's granddaughter now waited to purchase.

The day that Tohru had come to live with her grandfather was a blessing in disguise. Hiro helped Tohru's heart heal and Tohru helped her grandfather in every way that she could. She learned how to take care of trees and flowers and how to grow every kind of vegetable. Together they created a small strawberry patch in the back of the house. Every summer when the strawberries were ripe for picking Tohru would make jam and preserves and sold what she made in town. For the years that she lived there, her strawberry jam was the most sought after prize in the area.

Tohru's grandfather passed away her senior year of high school, just 2 weeks short of her graduation. Akito followed Hiro shortly after. They were always together, best friends, even in death.

Yuki, Akito's grandson, took over as head of the family, graduating high school early to in order to do so. Yuki's father suffered from a severe chronic lung condition and was unable to take on the work. Even though they lived on the same property, Tohru and Yuki had only met a few times, during holiday parties, and a few staff barbeques. Regardless, Yuki knew of the good friendship that his grandfather had with Tohru's and urged her to continue living in that house for as long as she wished. Yet, with nothing to keep her, she left after her grandfather's funeral, heart broken, to travel the world. Yuki remembered the day that she left. Her eyes were blank and soulless, her body moving toward the front door on a mission, as if to find something that she had lost. He remembered her soft thank you as she handed the keys to the house over to him. He remembered the sweet smell of strawberries as she turned and walked out of the Sohma compound. That moment in his life was one that he would never forget.

After high school had ended Yuki was forced into a strict training regiment. His tutors making sure that he was fit to be the head of the Sohma family. He had to learn in a few months what most college students would take years to study. He was taught to never make decisions based on emotions, to always think logically and to always determine what would be best for the family. Yuki had become the youngest chairman of the board and the most eligible bachelor in the entire area. Over the years, he felt himself becoming cold toward others; he had to build a wall between himself and the people on the outside so that he could lead the family down the best possible path. Yuki was never given a chance to feel anything for himself. Daughters of other wealthy families were put in front of him like prostitutes, their fathers showering him with compliments and promises in order to align themselves with the Sohma family name. It would have been advantageous for him to pick the right girl from this group to become his wife; it would have been a step in the right direction for the family. And yet, for all of the training that he was put through, that decision he promised to himself he would make with emotion. He promised himself he would only marry for love. The day that decision was made with out that one variable, he knew he would lose the last piece of his true self, the one that wanted to laugh, to be free and live. None of the daughters that he met made him feel anything. They were either too scared to talk to him, or were so shallow and vain the topic of conversation would always end up on themselves, or they had already promised their hearts to someone else. In the back of his memory there was only ever one girl that he had felt anything for and she had walked out of his life years ago.

It had been a long time since he had felt a substantial emotion so the shock that reverberated through his body when he came down the stairs to greet the guest that stood in the door way almost made him trip.

Tohru had grown from the scrawny, shy girl he remembered to a woman with confidence and body to match. She seemed very different from the day that he last saw her. She held herself with assurance, her head held high but there was softness in her face that was welcoming and warm. Her hair had grown and flowed in dark brown tresses down her back. When she turned to him, she had a glowing smile on her face; her dark blue eyes looked straight into his violet ones, something that most people would have avoided. It was the same smile she had on her face whenever he saw her working in the gardens with her grandfather. For some reason, Yuki felt as if he were whole again. Regaining whatever composure he had left he said, "Welcome home, Honda-san," a smile tugged at his lips. However, Yuki did not let it spread; he did not smile in front of his staff, which he knew were eaves dropping in on him from every corner of the house.

"It is good to see you again, Yuki-kun." Tohru almost faltered when she heard his voice. It was still silky smooth, like she remembered of him when they were teenagers but there was a deepness there that went beyond that time and it made her shiver. But even before she heard his voice, she saw him descend the stairs, Yuki made her knees feel like jell-o. She had never been attracted to anyone before so she never really knew what attraction felt like. But when she saw him, dressed in a beige sport jacket and a white t-shirt that hugged his body and a pair of jeans that fit him like a glove her heart skipped a few beats and a tingle of something unfamiliar founds its way to the pit of her stomach. Yuki had grown out his hair; it was tied, neatly, behind his neck, not a single violet strand out of place. He had grown taller also. Much taller then she remembered him. She had to crane her neck back just a little further than before to look into his eyes.

There was something much different there. Tohru remembered during the few times she did see him outside of the Sohma compound, he had an innocent smile hidden with in his eyes. She remembered the break in his composure when he had urged her to stay in the house that Akito-sama had built for her grandfather. She saw desperation with in them. But now, there was a wall that blocked her from reaching in. It was complete control of emotions, something that he had to learn quickly as he took over as head of the Sohma family.

Always straight to the point, Yuki asked, "Are you here to purchase the old house?"

"Yes, I am." Tohru responded in kind.

Yuki looked at her, a smile still on her lips. He eyes wondered down to that smile, his feet took a step forward, closer to her. His arm rose as an uncontrollable urge to reach out and brush his thumb against her lips took control of his hand. Abruptly, he regained control of himself and placed his hand on her shoulder instead.

He kept his voice low and soft. "Come, you look tired. We'll go into the living room and talk. Would you like some tea?"

Tohru nearly gasped as she saw a flicker of something raw in his eyes, the look on his face was indescribable, the emotion she could not discern. She almost collapsed when his hand, large and cool came down to rest on her shoulder, and gave it a gentle squeeze, her entire side was covered in goose bumps and she wanted to shiver again, "Yes, please. I would like that very much." As she said this, she placed her hand on his and squeezed back.

Yuki wanted to take her in his arms at that moment but the compulsion stopped him. What was wrong with him? He hadn't seen her in years and they were never really that close. Why did she have such a pull on his emotions? They'd only been in the same room a few minutes. Clearing his throat he called out in a strong demanding voice to one of the servants that was watching the exchange from behind a cracked door way. His icy stare followed the servant as he reached them, his voice cold. "Please take Honda-san's things to the spare bedroom on the 3rd floor. She will be our guest for the time being. Also, have some refreshment sent into the living room. And get Kyo on the phone. I'll need him to talk to him."

"Y-yes, Sohma-sama." The poor servant was practically shaking as he hurried away, Tohru observed. She wondered why Yuki's staff appeared so frightened of their young master. She would have thought about it more but she remembered that his hand was still on her shoulder and her hand was still on his. Yuki seemed to have remembered that at the same time because he pulled his hand away and used it to motion to his side, "Please follow me, Honda-san."

She started to follow him around the corner of the main entrance and into a brightly lit room full of very modern but comfortable looking furniture. He motioned for her to take a seat; tea and an assortment of small sandwiches were already waiting for her there. Yuki began to pour a cup of tea for each of them when Tohru said, "You know, Yuki, we've known each other for a while now. You don't need to call me by my last name anymore." She smiled at him again as she reached to take the cup of tea he offered her.

Yuki leaned backed in his own chair as he took a sip. "You are correct. Forgive me, Tohru. I have a habit of keeping things formal, even among friends."

Hearing him say her name, sent another shiver down her spine and that unfamiliar tingle in her stomach returned. "I don't remember you being this way," she looked at him, analyzing, "You always held some distance from people but you were never cold. Your servants seem to be afraid of you now." Tohru laughed as a memory appeared in her mind. "I remember you sitting in the main kitchen. It was very late at night. Everyone was asleep. I had come in after taking a walk outside. I couldn't sleep either. You had a small mouse in your hand, offering it cheese." She quieted as the memory faded. "You are very different now."

Yuki sat still, he remembered the same night except he hadn't realized that there was some one else there otherwise, he wouldn't have let her see him like that. "After my grandfather died, many things changed," he said almost bitterly.

He looked at her again and quickly changed the subject, "I don't remember you being so talkative. Actually, any time I ever said anything to you, it wasn't more than a few words. I always had to lean forward to hear you."

She looked at him straight in the eyes again, deep blue pierced through cold violet, "After my grandfather died, many things changed," Tohru replied back.

Tohru took another sip of tea but said nothing. Yes, many things did change after grandfather died. She had lost the last person in her life that really mattered, that kept her grounded. Living in the house, all by her self was something she could not handle. Every where she turned was another happy memory looking back at her. The day after her grandfather's funeral she made arrangements with the school. She would turn in her final papers but she had enough credits to graduate with out them. They would keep her diploma on file in the event that she needed to apply for a job. She said goodbye to the few people that she had made friends with during her time there, the graduation ceremony didn't mean much to her with out her grandfather there. She would have been surrounded by people and their families, happy and together. Alive.

Once she was back at home, it only took her an afternoon to box up her things. Other people from her family, people that she had never met, had already come to claim what they thought was theirs. She only managed to sneak out with her grandfather's old pocket watch, his old army duffel bag and a single picture of them together. In the background of the picture was their strawberry patch. She only took with her a few clothes and other things that she would need to get by. Tohru locked the door to the house, carried her boxes to the side of the road, and wrote "Free Stuff" in big black letters, then left to the main house to drop of the key.

Yuki watched her. Her eyes looked as if they were far away. Gently, he cleared his throat, "So, the house. I take it that you would like to purchase it?"

His deep, silky voice broke her thoughts and it took her a moment to clear her mind. Tohru sat up straighter and locked in on her professional mode. "Yes, I have enough saved for a down payment. But since I just got back into the area, I will need time to look for a decent paying job."

Yuki wanted to smile at the sudden change in her demeanor. So, she wanted to be the obedient tenant? Well, he wouldn't mind playing the forceful land lord. "I'll make you a deal," he paused, glancing at her, "I have an opening for grounds keeper. We have had others in the past but all of them lacked the gentleness that Honda-san had. The gardens never looked as beautiful since he passed. I seem to remember that he had taught you everything that he knew so, to me, that makes you the best candidate. If you accept the position, the house will be yours to live in, payments will be taken directly out of your paycheck but otherwise, the area will be yours to do with whatever you wish. I can have one of my lawyers draw up contracts this afternoon," he said all of this as if he were in a business meeting; his voice was direct and calm.

"Yuki, that's very generous of you but …" Tohru looked unsure for the first time since that day began.

"Tohru, my grandfather would be insulted and ashamed if I did not offer this to you, his best friend's grand daughter. Please accept the offer." Yuki almost sounded like he had before, when he had asked her to stay seven years ago. The pleading and desperation were still there, barely underneath the surface of his collected voice.

Compelled by Yuki's last statement, Tohru nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you, Yuki-kun, I would love take my grandfather's place."

"No, you won't be taking his place." Yuki said. Tohru looked at him slightly confused, "You will be making your own way here, a place of your own to fill. You're grandfather was irreplaceable."

Tohru nodded her head, her eyes burned with tears unshed. The kindness of his words enveloped her. But before she had a chance to say anything else, there was a loud knock on the door and a loud, rough voice that followed it.

"Oiy, Yuki!" a man thundered in, he was just as tall as Yuki but his skin was darker, as if he spent a lot of time in the sun and his hair burned a bright orange. "I was painting the gazebo when one of your cowardly servants interrupted me. I was almost done, too!" Tohru looked at the man as he berated Yuki, she sat there still unnoticed by him. He only wore a pair of faded jeans, his torso left bare and it was covered in patches of white paint. The man had a towel wrapped around his neck and he had paint brushes sticking out of the back pockets of his jeans. Tohru felt her cheeks flame as she gawked at his well muscled physique. Little beads of sweat traveled from his shoulders down the curve of his spine toward his perfectly formed bu-

"Tohru, allow me to introduce my cousin, Kyo, our resident handy man." Tohru's attention snapped back to Yuki who had risen from his seat as Kyo walked in, "Please forgive his appearance. Apparently, no one informed him that I was with a guest." Yuki glared death at Kyo who hadn't even notice the other person in the room.

Kyo quickly realized that Yuki was not alone and immediately turned to the person to apologize but his breath caught as he did so. His vision drowned in deep blue eyes, flushed checks and an ocean dark brown hair. He shut his mouth and swallowed, hard. Tohru felt her cheeks become ever hotter as her eyes met his. They were a deep, amber red, unlike anything she had ever seen before. She noted the adorable flush of his cheeks as he realized his interruption. Breaking the awkwardness she stood with a smile and met him with an outstretched hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyo-kun!"

He stared at her hand for a moment before realizing he hadn't moved to accept. "Same here. I apologize for the interruption," he said roughly, taking her small hand in his.

Tohru stared as their hands came together and when they touched it seemed as if the heat from his body traveled all the say up her arm and into her chest. That unfamiliar tingle made itself present again and she let go sooner then she wanted to. She didn't have goose bumps this time but her body felt like it was on fire. Kyo looked at her, unsure of what to say next when Yuki chimed in finally.

"Well, now that we all know each other we can move forward." Yuki had watched the exchange between the two and pushed it to the back of his thoughts. He realized that jealousy was an emotion that he did not know how to handle.

"Kyo, before your employment here," Yuki said, coldly, "Tohru and her grandfather lived in the old house on the edge of the property. She will be living there again. However, it is in slight disrepair. For that, Tohru," Yuki turned to her, "I apologize. I should have ordered that place be better taken care of."

She smiled at Yuki again, her body temperature seemed to be going back to normal. "It's alright, I understand. Nothing I can't handle."

Yuki stepped next to Tohru and placed his hand on her shoulder again, "Tomorrow, once you've rested, Kyo will escort you there. I'm sure you would like to see what will need to be taken care of first," Then he turned to Kyo, "Please make sure everything she wants is handled properly. You may pull a few other staff members to help with the repairs."

"You may go now." Yuki said, not looking at Kyo. He kept his hand on Tohru's shoulder as he gently pushed her in the direction of the door, "I'll show you to your room. Your things will be waiting for you there." Tohru nodded and followed his lead. She turned her head back toward Kyo saying, "See you tomorrow, Kyo-kun!"

As they left the room, Kyo stood there motionless and confused at what just happened. It was his first time meeting her, yet, with only a few words she made his heart ache. And what was wrong with Yuki? He had never acted that coldly towards him before. Kyo watched her walk next to Yuki, her face tilted up toward his as she chatted with him animatedly. He looked completely relaxed walking next to her, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. That was when Kyo saw something in Yuki's face he had never seen before. It was there, just on the corner of his mouth, it tugged his lips begging to be set free. It was a smile.

Kyo noted the exchange between the two and pushed it to the back of his mind. Jealousy was an emotion that he had no experience with.


End file.
